


Protecting Our Loved Ones

by sauciemel



Series: Crossing Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Peter hung up on Rose. He saved the number straight away. It was a shock that she had actually called. It had been over three months since he had met her. They had chatted over coffee. Peter had been tying up loose ends in Blackpool. He had knew all along what had happened.   
  
\---  
  
Ripley didn’t kill Mike Hooley, neither did Haley or Danny. It was self defence but because they hid the body, moved it. Then lied it was complicated. He had fell for Ripley’s wife, he had fell hard. He even blackmailed Blythe into playing along to his tune.   
  
Things had gone good for a while. Ripley had left a few days later. Shyanne was on honeymoon, Danny was happy to be free. Blythe had of course buried the case. But he had vowed to re-open it. Then Nat had moved to Kendal with Peter. It had all been good. But then came the Cybermen, Shyanne and Steve had been Cyberised. Danny had been staying with Peter and Nat.  
  
It had been three months for him and Natalie. He loved her deeply. But Nat, well all the excitement was gone. She had tried, but when Shyanne died she blamed Peter. She pushed he away. She was in contact with Ripley. Then she started cheating on Peter with Ripley. They were still married, but she was with Peter.   
  
Peter had then gotten a heavy workload, there had been a murder up in Scotland and the MET wanted someone to second the man they were sending up. It was the perfect solution for Nat. Peter was oblivious that Nat was cheating. He knew things had cooled off between them.   
  
He had been away six weeks.   
  
Nat had moved all her stuff out of the house and back to Blackpool. She was leaving him. She loved Ripley so much and he had changed after what happened to Shyanne. He had found god and stopped drinking and womanising. She left Peter a note.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had tried her mobile and the house a few times. He wanted to tell her they had caught who they were looking for and he was on his way home. But no answer, so he decided he would surprise her.  
  
\---  
  
Nat ignored the calls to her mobile, she knew what it meant. She felt sorry that she had used him. He was a loving man. He needed someone special in his life, that wasn’t her.  
  
\---  
  
It was late when Peter got home, he had stopped by the station to hand in his report. Then he had grabbed a coffee and headed home. When he drove up to the house and parked in his small driveway, the house was in darkness. He grabbed the coffee and got out of the car and headed into the house.  
  
The house was cold, there were a few days worth of mail on the floor. His heart sunk.   
  
“NATALIE!” he yelled.   
  
He walked into the kitchen, he placed the light on, then he set his cup down. It was clean and tidy. He walked into his living room. He turned the light on, the first thing he noticed was her books and DVD’S were gone. He then ran up the stairs. He hesitated at the bedroom door, then he pushed it open.  
  
The closet door was shut, the bed made. But all her makeup and perfumes and other cosmetics were gone from the small dresser. He opened the closet, all her clothes were gone. He slumped back to the bed and then he saw the envelope on her pillow. He picked it up. He turned it over and over in his hand then he tore it open.  
  
 _Peter.  
I am so sorry. But I had to go. I will be upfront and honest with you. I am back with Ripley. He has changed Peter. Losing Shyanne changed him and I suppose me too, I blamed you and I am sorry for that. I think it was never meant to be between us. It was fun while it lasted. But you need someone who falls for you Peter. Not someone who needed to get away. She is out there. I know I have done the wrong thing in telling you by letter and leaving you to find it and an empty house. But I am a coward Peter. Please don’t come looking for me. Its best if it ends this way. I am so sorry. I did love you, still do, probably always will but I’m not in love with you Peter. Please be strong and you will find love Peter one day.  
Nat._  
  
Peter scrunched up the letter and threw it across the room. “The lying, two faced cheating little bitch.” he yelled. He had risked his bloody career for her. There had been an investigation into what had happened. He was lucky that Blythe had kept his word. It had been worth it because he had Nat. Now he had nothing.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had gotten blind drunk that night. He had made a friend in the DI he had been working with in Glasgow, Peter didn’t make friends easy. He knew he should talk to someone but he did what he always did and retreated into himself.   
  
It was a week later when he made the choice to sort the Hooley case out. Like he had known all along it was self defence and people had panicked.  
  
He had gone to his DCI and told him of his suspicions and that he wanted to re-open the case. His DCI was happy to let him and told him to go back to Blackpool.  
  
Peter had hoped to do it from Kendal but he knew deep down it wasn’t the case.  
  
\---  
  
Peter walked into the station in Blackpool.   
  
DCI Jim Albright was at the doors. “Look what the cat dragged in.”   
  
Peter just ignored him and walked past him. Albright wasn’t his DCI here. He was glad of that because he was in as much crap as the others for his false alibi. He walked into the squad room.  
  
There sat DC Martin Blythe.   
  
“Blythe.”  
  
“Sir.”  
  
Peter took his blue overcoat off and sat down.  
  
“So what made you change your mind?”  
  
Peter just glared.  
  
“Wouldn’t be because Natalie went back to him would it?” the words were cold and harsh and Peter knew he deserved them.  
  
“Probably, so how do you feel about writing out some arrest warrants?” Peter asked.  
  
\---  
  
They had wrote the warrants for Natalie, Ripley, Danny, Haley and the DCI. They knew there had been false alibis given. Peter had went to a locker in the basement of the station, where he had hid all the evidence he had gathered.   
  
“Blimey sir.” Blythe had said when Peter showed him. They had CCTV of Danny going into the flats, then an hour later Hooley going in.   
  
\---  
  
Danny was sitting in the arcade, Ripley was in his new business of Vegas style weddings, Natalie was helping him out.   
  
\---  
  
Peter went to his DCI Andy Marks.   
  
“So you gonna wrap this up this time?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“No shagging the suspects this time Carlisle eh!”  
  
“No sir, just plain old police work.”   
  
The DCI signed the warrants and then had them shipped off to be signed by a judge.  
  
\---  
  
It was a few hours later when they got the fully signed warrants back. First on the list.  
  
DCI Jim Albright.  
  
\---  
  
The DCI was sat in his office when Peter and Martin and walked in.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Detective Chief Inspector Jim Albright, I am arresting you on suspicion of perverting the cause of justice.” Blythe said  
  
“Your doing what?” the DCI yelled.  
  
“You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?”  
  
“Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?  
You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand? If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand? If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand? Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?” Blythe read him his rights.  
  
Peter was the one who cuffed him. “Do you understand your rights?”  
  
“Course I do and yes I want my attorney present.” Albright answered.  
  
Peter and Blythe booked him in and then they and the rest of the arresting teams headed out.  
  
\---  
  
Haley had found herself a small flat, she was still turning tricks. She heard the knock on the door. She often had punters turning up at the flat. she got up and opened the door.  
  
“Haley Jenkins?” Peter said.  
  
“Yeah, wha’ of it?”  
  
“Haley Jenkins’s I am arresting you on the suspicion of Manslaughter.”  
  
Peter and Blythe stepped in. Peter once again placed the handcuffs on as   
Blythe read out their rights.  
  
“You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand? Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand? You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand? If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand? If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand? Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?”  
  
“Do you understand your rights?”  
  
“Yeah, but I cant afford an attorney.”  
  
“One will be appointed.” Peter said as he guided her out of her flat.  
  
\---  
  
Danny was over with his Mum and Dad. He had someone running the arcade for him.  
  
Ripley, Natalie and Danny were sitting in the small office.  
  
\---  
  
“Sir do you want me to go in with two of the lads?” Blythe asked.  
  
Peter shook his head. “No, I have to face them sooner or later.”  
  
\---  
  
Ripley saw Carlisle before he saw him “Nat.”  
  
“Yeah Ripley love?”  
  
He pointed out of the small window. Then came the knock on the door.  
  
“Ripley Holden?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You are under arrest for perverting the course of justice.”  
  
“You what? You got a warrant?”  
  
“Peter.” Natalie stepped forward.  
  
Peter held up the warrant. “Please Mrs Holden, its DI Carlisle.”  
  
Natalie shrunk back, she didn’t think dumping Peter would make him do this.  
  
“Mr Holden. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand? Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand? You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand? If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand? If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand? Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?” Peter placed the cuffs on him.  
  
“Ripley don’t worry sweetheart I will get an attorney.” Natalie said as Ripley was led away.  
  
“You and Danny will need one too.” Peter said as he held up two more warrants.  
  
“Peter why are you doing this?”  
  
He took her aside. “Its what I should of done in the first place. No matter what my feelings for yae were.”   
  
“But.”  
  
“Sorry. Natalie Holden you are under arrest for perverting the course of justice.” Peter said as he placed the cuffs on her. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand? Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand? You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand? If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand? If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand? Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?”  
  
\---  
  
It was during that time that Peter met Rose for the first time. He had a couple of witnesses to interview. They had a coffee and a nice chat. But then she had been called away, she was travelling.  
  
\---  
  
In the three months since. The Hooley case had been dealt with. Ripley, Albright, and Natalie all got suspended sentences. Danny who was the one who actually dealt the blow that killed Hooley, but in self defence, Haley who had helped to hide the body. They got 3 years suspended sentences and 280 hours of community service.  
  
Now Peter had put Blackpool and Natalie behind him.  
  
He had the court case from Glasgow coming up, he was going to London and would see Rose. Not that he wanted a relationship. She seemed friendly enough.   
  
He had made friends with DI Jason Kirkbride and his wife DI Angela Hall. They were working on another case at the moment and wouldn’t be around as much as he had hoped. The trial would open on the Monday. He was travelling down on the Wednesday and staying in a hotel he wanted to get his bearings. He was looking forward to seeing Rose again.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had spent the last 3 days tying up the loose ends to the Dimension Cannon reports. David was stood at the door.   
  
“You look tense?”  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“Yeah, everything ok?”  
  
“Fine, its just..” she looked down at the file in front of her. “It’s really over.”  
  
David walked into office. “Rose, look I am here for you.”  
  
She looked up at him, he was so kind, she had kissed his passionately that day on the beach and then she had rebuffed him. “I know.”  
  
David edged closer. He knew she was vulnerable. He knew it was wrong, but the strong emotions he had for her wouldn’t go away. “Rose.”   
  
He took her face in his hands.  
  
“Doc…”   
  
David then kissed her.   
  
She pushed him away. “David no. I am sorry but no.” she moved away from him.   
  
“Sorry, its just …. I am so sorry.” David then back tracked out of the door.   
  
Rose just looked at him. She felt for him she really did. But he wasn’t what she wanted anymore. She had loved and lost the man she really loved, well alien. David looked like him, sounded like him had his feelings and memories but he wasn’t him. Rose didn’t want anyone. She knew she would never have the Doctor, she would devote her life to defending this world like he was his.  
  
\---  
  
Wednesday came and Peter was just stepping off the Zeppelin. He hated those things. But there had been a problem on the trains and they had put them on a Zeppelin instead. He then took a taxi to the hotel. He wasn’t meeting Jason and Angela (well Jay and Ange to him) until Friday morning for a quick run through and then he would see them on Monday.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and David had spoke about what happened. He had apologized again. He had then told her he was now talking to someone about his feelings and his anger problems. Rose was happy he was doing that. She did love him but like she loved Tony and Jake.   
  
It was so that. Jake, Rose, Pete and Laura were having a break when Rose got a text.  
  
 _[#Hi](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Hi), its Peter here, erm I have just arrived in London and thought you might like to, you know. Erm hope to have that dinner with you soon. Peter.#_  
  
Rose smiled, she had felt a small pang when she got it. Peter looked like the Doctor and David, but he was human, a full blooded human. She smiled and text back.  
  
 _[#Hi](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Hi) Peter, welcome to London, I am glad you are here safe and sound and I too cant wait to have dinner. I am bored at work at the moment. Rose xx#_  
  
“Rose.”  
  
She looked up. “What?”  
  
“You looked miles away.”  
  
“Sorry, just someone I haven’t seen for a while text.”  
  
“Any one we know?” Jake asked.  
  
“Erm….” how could she say he looked like the Doctor and David, she had met him while she was Dimension jumping. “No not really.”  
  
“Well I haven’t seen you smile like that for a while.” Pete added.  
  
Rose blushed.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sitting in the small coffee shop he had found. He had gone on a wander, he saw TORCHWOOD TOWERS PLC. It was part of the Vitex corp. It was an impressive building. He heard his phone.   
  
He picked it up. It was from Rose. He smiled.   
  
\---  
  
Rose was done for the day, she needed some air. She headed across to the small coffee shop across from Torchwood HQ. She loved the Lattes they did. She was just walking into the café when he phone shrilled.  
  
“Tyler.”  
  
“Hello Rose.”  
  
“Peter, hi.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Where are you?”   
  
“Turn to your right.” then the line went dead.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was just about to type a text when he saw Rose walk in. He then rang her instead. As she turned to see him he waved. His heart fluttered to.   
  
Rose saw him and waved then her heart fluttered. She walked over.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hello Peter.” Rose sat down. “So you settled in yet?”  
  
“I’ve only been here a couple hours.”  
  
“Oh, so wha’s your plans?”  
  
“Well I am free today and tomorrow, have a meeting with the Met officers on Friday then. free all weekend. The Trial starts on Monday”  
  
“Ok, well I am free for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Rose blushed. “So how about a little sight seeing?”  
  
“Aye, I would like that.”  
  
“Ok, then how about you meet me here.” Rose took a napkin and wrote the name of a bookstore down. “It will give me time to get out of these work clothes.”  
  
“Ok, I will have a browse whilst I am waiting.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok give me an hour.” Rose smiled back and then got up and got her beverage and left. She took her mobile out and text her Dad. Telling him she had bumped into the friend that had text her earlier.  
  
\---  
  
An hour later and Rose was walking into the bookstore. She heard the murmurs and the whispers. She still wasn’t used to them after three and a bit years. Then she saw Peter. In the poetry section.  
  
Peter had spent the last 45 minutes in his glory. He loved old books. He had a lot back at home. He spied a book. It was a beautiful blue and had golden swirls on the front. He felt drawn to it. He picked it up.  
  
Rose watched him. He looked so relaxed. She walked over to him. “Inspector.”  
  
Peter almost dropped the book as he heard and felt Rose. “Miss Tyler.” he turned to her.   
  
She gasped at the book.   
  
“What?”  
  
“The book, its.”  
  
“Poetry yes, do you read it?”  
  
Rose shook her head. It was just the colour of it that had spooked her. “Never really got into reading it. Who is it?”  
  
“Burns.” he bought the book. “You don’t know any poems?”  
  
“No. I take it you know it.”  
  
“Yeah, my Gran and Mother used to read it.”  
  
Rose realised he used a past tense to describe his Gran and Mother. “So you know a lot.”  
  
He smiled. “How about I tell you one?”  
  
Rose blushed.  
  
Peter liked it when she blushed, then he started to recite the poem.  
  


_“O my Luve's like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June:  
O my Luve's like the melodie,  
That's sweetly play'd in tune._

_As fair art thou, my bonie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry._

_Till a’ the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi’ the sun;  
And I will lurve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o’ life shall run._

_And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve!  
And fare-thee-weel, a while!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!”_

  
  
He paused. Why that poem had come out he didn’t know.  
  
Rose felt the tears. “That was….”  
  
He looked at her as they stood by the wall that looked across the river.  
  
“… beautiful Peter.”  
  
He gulped. “It was the first one that sprang to mind.”  
  
“I love the way you say it. Its sounds so different to when the schools read them.”  
  
“Ah, well they dissect the poems and tell you what the words are. But its different to reading them and loving them and I am going on about poetry a lot. Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be I like it, I am getting to know you.”  
  
“Ok, so how about you. What do you like?”  
  
“Snuggling up with a cuppa and watching a DVD in my Jim Jams.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I love my lazy Sundays.”  
  
“Mmm I haven’t had one of those in a while.”  
  
\---  
  
They spent the next couple of hours seeing all the major sights. Rose had shuddered a little when they reached the London Eye. She knew that the Autons and the Nestene didn’t come to Earth in this world. But it was still close to her heart as she had ran here with the Doctor.   
  
Peter just thought she didn’t like heights. They did Madame Tussard’s which Rose hadn’t done yet. They even did the London Dungeons. It wasn’t that scary as Rose had experienced dungeons first hand. Peter loved it. She was so different to what the rags had said. He was getting to know Rose Tyler.  
  
\---  
  
They laughed and walked around the capital. “Rose.”  
  
“Yeah?” she turned to him.  
  
“Can I hold your hand please?”  
  
Rose smiled and then blushed. “Yeah, I’d love you too.”  
  
Peter too her right hand in his left. “How do you fancy that dinner tonight?”  
  
“I would love to, but I cant tonight, but tomorrow I can.” Rose felt guilty. But she had promised to read Tony a bedtime story.”  
  
“That’s fine.”  
  
“I… I promised to read my little brother his bedtime story tonight.”  
  
“Oh well then, that is more important that meeting with me. I know, I used to read to …” Peter’s voice trailed off. He was remembering when his wife had been pregnant and he used to read to the baby. She had left him when she was 8 months gone. Had told him the baby wasn’t his. He had then found out she was sleeping with his best mate. He still loved the baby. In the end she lost her. She had died during childbirth.   
  
Peter had asked for a paternity test a few weeks before and had to wait. They still did it and it turned out it the little girl was his. Alison (his ex) called her Emily. But Watkins not Carlisle.   
  
“You ok Peter?” Rose had saw his mind drift away and the sadness in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, am always ok.”  
  
Rose felt the echo in the air. The Doctor used to say that, when he was anything but. “You know I had a friend once who said that everytime he was in pain or remembering.”  
  
Peter just sniffed and smiled. “You can read me already.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“No. It’s fine. I quite like it actually. It was just you mentioning reading to your brother.”  
  
“Ah you used to read to someone?”  
  
“Yeah, I do want to tell you but not here, I want to tell you everything Rose. I feel like I know you.” he took a deep breath. He went to move in closer when her mobile went off.   
  
Rose felt him move closer and she went to move too when her phone rang. “Shit.” she dug into her bag and pulled it out.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Rose so sorry to interrupt.” it was David.  
  
“It’s ok.” she smiled and winked at Peter.  
  
“Erm we have a small breech alert and Pete wants you back here stat.”  
  
“Ok, I am just past the London Eye get a car here.”  
  
“Will do, see you soon.”   
  
“Sorry, seems that duty calls after all. But I assure you I am all yours tomorrow.” she then blushed as she realised the words she had said.  
  
“I will be all yours too.” Peter winked.  
  
\---  
  
David decided it would be quicker to go get Rose himself. They had to go to one of the Tube stations anyway. So he grabbed the file they needed and headed to the London Eye.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Peter walked back to the Eye hand in hand. “I am sorry I have to go I was really enjoying myself.”  
  
“Well we can pick it back up tomorrow.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok.” Rose then turned to stand in front of him. Her heart was telling her this man was the one for her. But her head was holding her back.  
  
Peter’s emotions were all over, he wanted Rose, she was so different to anyone he had ever gone out with before. But the hurt he had felt in the past was stopping him. But for one small moment he let his heart take over.  
  
He pulled Rose in for a hug.   
  
Rose didn’t stop him.   
  
“Rose, I want to kiss you.” he whispered.  
  
Rose felt her heart jump and blood rush to her head. “I want to kiss you too.” she looked up at him. This was insane.   
  
Peter leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. So gentle like a feather.  
  
\---  
  
David pulled up at the Eye. Then he saw her. She was in an embrace with someone. His heart hurt, then he felt anger rise in him when he saw the man she was with. He clenched the steering wheel hard, his knuckles went white. Then he honked the horn three times.  
  
\---  
  
Rose pulled him in to slightly deepen the kiss. He felt so warm and so safe. Then she heard the horn. She parted from Peter. She opened her eyes.  
  
Peter looked into her beautiful caramel eyes. “Mmmm that was…”  
  
“I know, listen I will ring you as soon as I am back home after I had read Tony his story.”  
  
“I look forward to it.”  
  
Rose leant in and kissed him lightly and turned and left.  
  
\---  
  
It wasn’t until Rose got closer to the car that she realised who was driving. She got in and saw the look in his eyes. It was the look of the oncoming storm.  
  
“You’re a hypocrite Rose.” David snarled at her as he started to drive them to waterloo station.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Don’t act all innocent.”  
  
“David what is it?”  
  
“You rebuff me and then your all over him.”  
  
“David, I met Peter before I met you. I got to know him a little. Yes he looks like the Doctor and you. But he is so different. I don’t even see the Doctor or you in him.”  
  
“Does he know all about you?”  
  
“No, but I will tell him if it gets serious between us.”  
  
“Looks like it was.” David took the next corner a little too fast. Then it happened.  
  
The car clipped the curb and it flipped them. Rose screamed out as they rolled over and over.   
  
\---  
  
Peter had stayed up late that night waiting for the call from Rose. But it didn’t come. He just assumed she had forgot or something had came up. It wasn’t until he went to get his morning paper that he found out why.  
  
The headline read:  
  
 **Heiress has lucky escape from Car Accident. The Driver was lucky too.**  
  
Peter picked the paper up. He then read.  
  
 _Miss Tyler and her co-worker Mr McDonald had a lucky escape after they lost control of their car. Miss Tyler and Mr McDonald are recovering at her parents mansion. No more details have been released._  
  
Peter dug his phone out.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had been unconscious when they took her and David from the car. They had gone to hospital as a precaution. They had kept them in overnight but now they were both at the mansion.   
  
David had apologised at least 10 thousand times. Rose told him she understood. Her head hurt. Tony had told her she didn’t have to read to him until she felt better. Rose had then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie was sitting in her living room. Rose’s bag was lying on the table when it started ringing. She picked it up.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Erm Hi, I am looking for Rose.”  
  
“Who’s this?”  
  
It then struck Peter had Rose even told anyone about him. “Erm Detective Inspector Carlisle.”  
  
“Oh is this to do with Torchwood?”  
  
“Erm yes and no.”  
  
“Well she is asleep at the moment, I don’t know if you have heard yet but she was involved in a RTA yesterday.”  
  
“Oh nothing serious I hope?”  
  
“No, luckily. Do you want to leave a message?”  
  
“Erm, if you could just tell her I called please and pass on my best wishes. I am sorry she had the accident but glad she is ok.”  
  
“I will and thanks.”  
  
Peter then rang off.  
  
\---  
  
Rose got up and grabbed her robe. She needed a coffee. She padded downstairs into the kitchen. She had just finished making a coffee when her mum appeared.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
“Morning Mum.”  
  
“You look better.”  
  
“I feel a little sore but am fine. How’s David?”  
  
“He went back to his flat. he feels terrible. What happened?”  
  
“He got a little wound up over something and, it was an accident.”  
  
“Ok, oh before I forget some DI rang before.”  
  
Rose almost dropped her cup. “Peter oh god I forgot all about it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I was supposed to ring him last night. He will be so worried.”  
  
Jackie looked at her daughter. “Is this the Peter that David said looks like him and the Doctor?”  
  
Rose looked at her mum, “Yeah, but he is so different Mum. I don’t even see the Doctor or David in him. He is Scottish for a start. The only similarity is that he likes to wear a long over coat but his is dark blue, his eyes are like pools of chocolate, you could fall in and swim. He has the most amazing smile.” Rose then stopped and blushed.  
  
“You know you are glowing. I think you have fallen in love.”  
  
“Don’t be daft Mum.”   
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Where’s my phone?”  
  
Jackie handed it to her.  
  
“Thank you.” Rose then picked up her mug and headed back to her room.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had gone back to his room in the hotel. He was reading the poetry book he had bought the day before.   
  
The day before, Rose had kissed him and he had kissed her too. When he was with Rose the world stood still. But she had almost been taken from him. The story of his life. When anything was going good the rug got pulled out from under him. His mother dying when he was 10, his father blaming Peter. For some reason Peter always got the blame, his older sister Karen and brother Simon didn’t. But then his Dad had said Karen and Simon were true Carlisle’s not Applegate’s. (his mums maiden name) his sister had long natural light blonde hair and blue eyes, his brother had dirty blonde hair and bluey-grey eyes. Like is father.   
  
Peter was like his mum, his mum had wais length dark brown hair, straight and sleek, she had dark brown eyes too, his Gran did too. So after they had both gone he was seen as an outcast. His Gran lived to see Peter graduate from Uni. She had an old house in the country. She left it to Peter, so he had somewhere to live. Three days after the funeral. His brother and father had bagged all his stuff up and told him (non politely to go do one) they didn’t like the idea of Peter going into the police force.   
  
But Peter had dreamed of it for as long as he could remember. His Dad had said ‘Only puffs and grasses join the police force.’ his Dad had hit the bottle when his Mum had died. His brother and sister got on with life, but Peter was only 10. He had then stayed with his Gran most days. She learnt him to cook, poetry and as much about being a man as she could. It had tore Peter’s heart out when she died. So when his family turned their back on him he did the same in return.  
  
He put all his stamina into getting into the police force. He was 19 when he did. 5 years later he was a DC, married, baby on the way, had a lovely house, a job he could put up with and a couple of good mates.   
  
In the space of 9 months it all went tits up.  
  
They got a new DCI Matthew Johnson. (he was still there now) he had took an instant dislike to Peter. Then Peter found out about his wife sleeping with his so called best mate. Then the loss of the baby, finding out she had definitely been his. He sat his DI exam and passed. He then put in all the hours he could. He turned 30 and then he met Natalie. That started out good. Sure she was the chief suspects wife, and Peter had never gone for a married woman. He had been on the receiving end of it. But something had drawn him to Nat. In the end she left and went back to Ripley.   
  
He had become a laughing stock in Kendal. He had then spent the time before he was sent to Glasgow to put his reputation back. He was good at his job. He had only had the Hooley case as a blip and now that was sorted. Now he just needed to close this case with the MET and maybe they would lay off him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose sat on the small seat in the bay window in her room. She placed the coffee down and then dialled Peter’s number.   
  
\---  
  
Peter jumped when his phone rang, he had been lost in his thoughts.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Peter?”  
  
“Rose, thank god.”  
  
“I am so sorry I didn’t call.”  
  
“Its fine, you were in a car crash for pete’s sake. Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I just bumped my head a little, got some bruises from the seatbelt but am fine.”  
  
“And the driver?”  
  
“He’s ok, I haven’t seen him yet.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Peter, can we not go out for dinner tonight.”  
  
“Sure want to make it another day?”  
  
“No, I was going to ask if you would like to come to my flat. It’s just that the Paps will be out in force.”  
  
“Ok I would love to come to the flat on one condition.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I cook.”  
  
“Peter you’re a guest.”  
  
“You are recovering from a car accident.”  
  
“I didn’t break any bones.”  
  
“If I don’t cook, then I don’t come.”  
  
“You are stubborn aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I like it, ok you can cook.”  
  
“Right then. I need to go shopping for food. How about I meet you at your place?”  
  
“I will send a car so you can be brought in the back.”  
  
“Oh am I you secret Rose.”  
  
“No, but if they see you it will be splashed across the rags and it wont look good since you have a major case to close.”  
  
“Never thought of that. Ok see you in three hours. That will give me time to make myself look presentable.”  
  
Rose laughed. “Ok see you soon.”  
  
\---  
  
The dinner went brilliant. They sat and chatted about likes and dislikes. Her Dad had given her the rest the week and the whole of the next week off. Peter had smiled at that. They sat and cuddled on the sofa in Rose’s flat.   
  
He had started to run his finger up and down her arm.   
  
Rose turned and they both kissed passionately. Their hands all over each other.   
  
Until Peter placed his hand on her hip and she winced. “I am so sorry.” he stopped.  
  
“It’s ok, just a bit tender here and there.”   
  
“We should wait until your fully healed.” he said as he brushed his hand through his very, very ruffled hair.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Besides it well after 10 and I need to be up and 7.”  
  
“Yeah, but you said you were free this weekend?”  
  
“Yeah they said the trial wouldn’t start until Monday.”  
  
“Well then we have the weekend to look forward too.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter slept restlessly that night. His mind and thoughts full of Rose. How she had felt in his arms and tasted. He didn’t give himself relief often but he had to that night.   
  
\---  
  
Rose slept badly, she had a nightmare. Peter, David and The Doctor all leaving her on Bad Wolf Bay. She woke up screaming.  
  
\---  
  
David was staying at the Tyler’s, Jackie treat him like a son. So he often crashed there. He was just heading back up to bed when he heard Rose’s screams. He ran to her room.  
  
“Rose.” he was by her side in a few stride. “Rose wake up.”  
  
Rose clung to him. “Please, don’t leave me. I cant lose you again.”  
  
“I am not going anywhere. What’s brought this on?”  
  
“I…I…..I”  
  
“Rose I want to say sorry, for the things I said. I was jealous. But I can see how happy you were when you walked away from him. More happy than I ever saw in your eyes before. Even when I was him.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I am so sorry, I could have killed us both.”  
  
“Well you didn’t.”  
  
“Your Dad took my licence away from me until I learn to control the storm inside.”  
  
“Well I am here for you David, you know that.”  
  
“I do, now what got you so upset?”  
  
“I dreamt that you, The Doctor and Peter left me on the beach.”  
  
“No Rose, only HE left you on that beach, I came with you. And I will always be a part of your life. Always.”  
  
Rose smiled and hugged him. “You know your like a big brother to me now.”  
  
“I know, funny isn’t it.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter was pacing up and down the corridor in the Scotland Yard. He had gotten a call at 4 am. Their suspect had changed his plea. The case was now going to be heard that morning. It would last the weekend. He had been pissed off at that. He wouldn’t see Rose. It seemed like something or someone was trying to keep them apart.  
  
He knew he had to tell Rose. But he didn’t want to call her at this early hour so he sent of a text.  
  
 _Rose. Morning, I have some bad news, the trial has been moved to today, the suspect changed his plea. I don’t know when I will be able to get away. I will call the moment I do. I miss you. (I sound like a lovesick teen) maybe I am. I cant seem to get you off my mind. I miss you and ache to hold you, ok now I sound like a stalker. I will call as soon as I am able. Peter xx_  
  
\---  
  
Turns out Peter couldn’t call Rose until around 10 pm that night. Because their suspect had changed his plea it was all cut and dry. (the justice system was different on this world) so the case was closed. Peter had rang his DCI and was ordered back on the next available Zeppelin. Which was on Sunday at 11 am. That didn’t leave him long.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had read Tony a bedtime story. Had supper with her Mum. Dad and David. Then she headed back to her flat. she poured a glass of white wine and ran herself a bath. She placed her mobile on the chair next to the bath incase Peter called.   
  
Not 5 minutes later he did.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“You sound tired.”  
  
“I am, been a long day.”  
  
“Did you get sorted?”  
  
“Case closed.”  
  
“Wow that was good.”  
  
“That’s the good news.”  
  
“What’s the bad?”  
  
“I have to be back in Kendal tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh.” Rose felt her heart sink. “What time?”  
  
“11 am is the time of the first available Zeppelin.”  
  
“So I wont get to see you?”  
  
“Well, are you in the flat?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Well I just happen to be passing.”  
  
Rose felt her heart quicken. “I am in the bath at the moment.”  
  
Peter sighed, he loved a long hot bath after a shitty day.   
  
“Peter?”  
  
“I love baths.”  
  
“Well you want to join me?”  
  
“Yes.” Peter said before he had even thought.   
  
“Come up. I will ring down and get them to give you the spare key.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose rang off and then rang down to Chris and told him. She also warned him not to say anything about who he looked like. Rose had made her choice to tell Peter the next time she saw him about everything. She had fallen for him and she wanted everything out in the open before they went any further. If it all went pear shaped she could always get hold of some Retcon.   
  
Rose wrapped a towel around her. She let some water out and topped it up. The bath was huge. You could sit side by side or face to face. The taps were in the middle well out the way. It was the best bath she had ever come across.   
  
It had reminded her of the one in her bathroom on the TARDIS, that was why she chose the flat. she then took the towel off and slipped into the water.  
  
\---  
  
Peter opened the door into Rose’s foyer. The man behind the desk stood up. “Mr Carlisle?”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“Miss Tyler asked me to give you these.” he handed over a key. “Take the lift all the way to the top.” then he handed him another key. “This is for Miss Tyler’s door.”  
  
“Thank you.” Peter then made his way to the lift. His heart was pounding. He knew Rose was lying naked in the bath. He felt his c**k twitch in his pants. He stepped into the lift and then hit the button to take him up to Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Peter stepped from the lift and used the next key to let himself into Rose’s flat. He placed the keys on the small table just in front of the door. Then he closed the door. He looked around and saw the light from one room. He shrugged his long blue overcoat off. He didn’t have that much time here in London.   
  
“Rose?”  
  
“In here Peter.”   
  
Peter slowly made his way to the bathroom.   
  
\---  
  
Rose heard the door open and Peter come in then the small clunk of keys. Then her name.   
  
“In here Peter.” she called. She now felt a little vulnerable. She now just wanted to back away. How could she lie there naked knowing what she was about to tell Peter.  
  
The door opened. Rose took a deep breath.  
  
\---  
  
Peter just looked at Rose. In the soft lighting of the bathroom she looked divine.   
  
“Hello.”  
  
Rose couldn’t speak, then a sob escaped her.   
  
Peter was on his knees beside. “Hey what is it?”  
  
“I’m so sorry Peter. I am so very sorry.”  
  
“Rose please what is it? What’s happened?”  
  
Rose brought her knees to her chest as she sat up. “I know this isn’t the time or the place but I have things I need to tell you and then you can either walk away or join me.”  
  
Peter just nodded.   
  
Rose then started the tale of the Doctor, of herself, her Mum and Mickey. How they were from another place, how the Doctor was an alien. A wonderful alien. The one person who had taken her heart. Then about the Battle of Canary Wharf, then he quest to find him, how she jumped from Parallel to Parallel. Then how she found him. Rose told him about David. That he looked like the Doctor but wasn’t him. Then she told him the big one.  
  
“But the thing is, I told you I travelled Parallels and there were doppelgangers of the Doctor.”  
  
“Aye.” Peter was now sat on the small chair as Rose was still sat in the bath.  
  
“Well that day I first met you…..” Rose started then she saw Peter’s eyes.  
  
“You mean …”   
  
Rose just nodded.   
  
“I am this world’s him. That’s why am here?” Peter continued.  
  
“No, Peter. No, you resemble him yes, but you are a world away from him, I kissed you Peter not the Doctor. He is gone.”  
  
“But if he came back Rose, if he walked in here now and gave you the choice to travel with him again. Would you?”  
  
Rose looked at him.   
  
Then Peter stood up and looked at Rose. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted Rose. But this story of her life of who she was and where she came from. “R-R-R-Rose I am so sorry but I need to.” Peter then turned and left. He grabbed his coat and left.  
  
Rose just watched. She knew it was over before they had gotten anywhere. But she knew it was better he knew now and not when they were so far down the line. She stayed in the water until it was cold. Then she got out, wrapped herself in a towel and went into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter almost fell down the stairs as he ran. He didn’t stop for the person behind the desk. He wanted to be as far away as possible.  
  
He stepped outside the door. He mind was full of what Rose had just told him. Did she see him or the Doctor? Would she go back with this Doctor if she had the chance? Peter needed a stiff drink? He saw the bar across the street and headed there.  
  
\---  
  
Rose quickly got dried, she threw on her underwear, jeans a tee and her trainers. Tied her hair up and headed down to the foyer.  
  
Chris stood as Rose stepped from the lift. “Miss Tyler.” Rose approached and handed back the spare keys. “Yes Chris.”  
  
“The erm young man who just left.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“He went across to the bar.”  
  
“Thank you.” Rose then hurried out of the building and across to the bar.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sat at the bar. He had a pint in front of him and a whiskey chaser. He hadn’t touched them. He was deep in thought. He knew he had been stupid to let a woman in again. What was it with him and women. Was he destined to be alone and unlucky in love.   
  
Rose saw Peter sat at the bar. He looked miles away. She took a deep breath.   
  
“Peter.”  
  
The voice brought him from his thoughts. He turned and saw Rose.   
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Can we talk.” she gestured to a table.  
  
Peter nodded. He didn’t know why Rose got to him so easy. They both sat.   
  
Rose had ordered a white wine and sat twisting the glass.   
  
“Peter, I know this is a lot for you to take in. But know this, I thought that if the Doctor somehow found a way back here I would go with him. But in those few moments between you leaving and me coming here I know I wouldn’t.”  
  
“Really Rose. Your not just saying that to well….”  
  
“No Peter I mean it. I truly mean it. I told you all about David. How the Doctor wanted me to help him. He probably thought we would have got together. But I couldn’t. I helped him, still am but its more like a brother and sister relationship now. But you Peter. Something inside me yearns for you.”  
  
Peter looked at Rose. He felt it too, he hadn’t felt it this strong before. “I feel it too Rose. But I have been hurt a lot in the past.”  
  
“I have too Peter.”  
  
He looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes. “Is it really me you see?”  
  
“Yes, I don’t see him at all. He is my past Peter and I think you are my future.”   
  
“Don’t hurt me.” Peter whispered as he took Rose’s hand in his.  
  
“I wont as long as you don’t hurt me.” Rose answered.  
  
“Well then I apologise for running out.”  
  
“That’s fine. But do you still want that bath?” Rose smiled.   
  
“Oh yes.” Peter smiled.  
  
Rose knew it was something the Doctor had said a lot but she pushed that away. All she saw now was Peter Carlisle. “Then lets drink up and get back to my place.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose unlocked the door to her flat.   
  
Peter hung his coat up. Then he took Rose by the hand. He knew it was mad, but the feelings he felt for her was overwhelming him. He cupped her face and moved in for a soft kiss.  
  
Rose felt her heart thumping as she felt Peter’s lips on hers. They brushed so lightly. Rose then placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue tease along her lips and then tease her lips open so he could explore her mouth.  
  
Rose let him in. their tongued touched and she felt a surge run through her. She had never felt it before. Their hands were now in each others hair as the kiss became passionate.   
  
Peter broke the kiss. He leant his forehead on hers as they brought their breathing under control.   
  
“Bath?” Rose asked  
  
“Lets get dirty first.” Peter grinned and pulled Rose close to him.   
  
They started to kiss again. They started to take each others clothes off, leaving a trail to Rose’s bedroom. They stood there at the foot of her bed naked.  
  
Peter knelt on the floor in front of her. He moved closer to her and started to kiss her thighs.   
  
Rose placed her hands into Peter’s hair.   
  
Peter then nudged her legs apart as made his way to her pu**y. He licked her lips slowly and heard Rose moan. Peter then teased his tongue inside her and placed his hands on her bum to pull her close.  
  
Rose moaned and gripped his hair harder as he found her G-spot. She cried out loud as he stoked the fire inside her.  
  
Peter tasted the first trickle of Rose’s sweet nectar.   
  
Rose screamed out his name as she came.   
  
Peter lapped up her juices.  
  
She was breathing hard when Peter started to kiss his way up her tummy to her breasts. But Rose turned the tables and turned them so he was now standing against the bed.   
  
Peter looked at Rose. He had never seen such a beautiful sight.   
  
Rose looked at Peter. Then their lips came crashing down on each other. Their hands went everywhere as the kiss deepened. Rose then felt herself being lain down. They both broke the kiss so they could catch their breath.  
  
“Rose.” Peter whispered.  
  
“Shhh Peter.” Rose placed a finger on his lips. Then she wrapped her legs around his slender waist. She could feel his c**k at her entrance. She moved to let him know she was ready.  
  
Peter thrust into her in one fluid movement.   
  
Rose’s eyes closed as he did.   
  
Peter watched her as he quickened his thrusts. He wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t care. He wanted to see Rose come undone. “Cum for me.” he urged.  
  
“Not ….. Without you.” Rose panted.  
  
Peter lifted one of Rose’s legs to his shoulder. The change of angle was just what he needed and after a few thrusts Rose screamed out as she came. The tightening of her muscles triggered Peter’s orgasm and he called her name out.  
  
After they were both spent Peter looked at Rose as she slowly came back to Earth.   
  
“Wow, thank you.” Rose finally said after her heart and breathing returned to normal.  
  
“Thank you.” Peter said as he felt himself slip out of Rose. He moved off of Rose and lay on his side.   
  
“Time for that bath now I think.” Rose winked.  
  
\---  
  
Rose turned in her sleep and bumped into Peter’s sleeping form. Peter was on his back, his arm casually thrown across his stomach. His other was arched round his head. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Rose watched him as he slept. They had made love twice more, once in the bath and then back in bed. It was slow and tender the last time.   
  
Peter was a very talented lover.  
  
Rose glanced at the clock, it was almost 8 am. Rose was sad that Peter had to go. He had to get back to his Hotel then to the Zeppelin station. It was with a heavy heart that she turned the alarm off and decided to wake Peter in a better way.   
  
She had noticed a certain part of his anatomy was well awake now. Rose made her way down the bed. She then moved the duvet. She leant in and licked the tip of Peter’s c**k. She loved how it looked. She loved the feel of it inside her pu**y. Now she wanted to feel it in her mouth. She took him into her mouth and ran the tip across the roof of her mouth.   
  
Peter moaned in his sleep. His legs opened up more.   
  
Rose then took his balls in her hands.   
  
“Mmmm Rose.” Peter murmured.  
  
Rose quickened up. She wanted to taste Peter. She sucked, nibbled and licked as Peter woke up.  
  
“God Rose.” Peter had his hands in Rose’s hair. He looked down and saw her looking back at him. He knew he was close. “Rose you don’t have to.”  
  
Rose then ran his tip across the roof of her mouth and he moaned out. “Jesus.” he let go of her hair and balled the sheet.   
  
Rose knew he was close. She teased his balls and then pumped him hard and fast in her mouth. Then her name tore from his mouth as he came.  
  
Rose felt his hot and salty cum run down her throat as she continued to pump him until he was spent.   
  
Rose let his flaccid c**k fall from her lips. Then she looked up at him and swallowed his cum.  
  
“Morning.” Peter managed to say.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
“That was a nice wake up call.” he smiled.  
  
“Well I wanted to do that.” Rose smiled back.  
  
“You can do that as much as you want.”   
  
Rose’s smile left her.  
  
“What?” Peter sat up. Rose was still between his legs.   
  
“I cant do it as much as I want. I cant. Your leaving.”   
  
Peter took Rose in his arms. “Hey, we will make this work.”  
  
“I know, but I have just found you and you have to go.”   
  
“Shh.” Peter placed her hair behind her ear. “I’m only a Zeppelin ride away.”  
  
Rose just nodded.  
  
Peter then kissed her. He put all his feelings into it. He had fallen hard and fast (Again) but it felt different this time. It felt right. With Alison and Natalie it wasn’t this intense. He loved Rose Tyler.  
  
\---  
  
As Peter was having a shower. Rose made some breakfast. The one thing she had learnt to do now she was here was cook. She made a full English breakfast. She was slowly beginning to realise that Peter Carlisle had a big appetite (and not just in the bedroom) she knew deep in her heart she loved him already. It was real love too. Not what had thought was love with Jimmy Stone.   
  
She had fallen in love with the Doctor. But he couldn’t love her back, she knew that. But it was a deeper love she felt for Peter. She longed to tell him. She would tell him. She had left it too long with the Doctor. She would tell him. He took her explaining the Doctor and David to him alright in the end. She wanted to know if he felt the same. She had felt something from him on the kiss they had shared that morning.  
She heard Peter coming into the kitchen now.  
  
“Mmm something smells nice.” he said as he strode in.  
  
“That will be breakfast.” Rose announce. Then she felt his arms around her waist.  
  
“Mmmm no, its you.” he nuzzled at her neck.  
  
“Mmm Peter.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Peter.” Rose felt his warm lips on her neck.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Peter your breakfast.” she blurted out.  
  
Peter stopped. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine.” she smiled and plated up the food.   
  
They ate, chatted a little. After they had finished Rose looked at the time. It was nearing 9.30am.  
  
“I have to go now.” Peter said.  
  
“I know.”   
  
“Hey, we will sort something out. I have a hell of a lot of leave saved up. So I can start to use it.” he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up.  
  
“Peter ………”   
  
He looked at her, he could see it in her eyes.   
  
“………… I have fallen in love with you.” there she had said it.  
  
“And I have fallen in love with you.” Peter said as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Rose felt like yelling it. They loved each other. “Then we will make this work, I have some leave too.”  
  
“Well then we can arrange to spend this weekend together then.” Peter smiled  
  
“Yes, I will come up to Kendal.”  
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes, you have seen where I live I want to see where you live.”  
  
“Ok, then I shall see you at the weekend.” Peter moved in and kissed Rose. It was a deep and passionate kiss.   
  
They broke apart. If Peter didn’t leave now he would miss his Zeppelin.  
  
“Go Peter, I will see you on Saturday morning.”  
  
“Ok, I love you Rose.”   
  
“I love you too Peter.” then Rose watched as he left. Her heart ached for him already.  
  
\---  
  
Peter text Rose when he got back to Kendal. He was sad that he was leaving her behind. But happy too, she was coming up in a week.   
  
He was now sat at his desk. He had to write the report up on the case and then it was truly closed. It didn’t take him long to write it up. He signed it and placed it in his out file. Then he headed to see his DCI about taking Saturday through till Monday off.   
  
“You want to what?”  
  
“Take some of the leave I have.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Peter sighed. “I need to sort some things out.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Peter was shocked. Normally he had to argue to get time off. But he was happy he didn’t. Peter got the signed leave form. Then he went back to his desk. He was so happy. He would have most of Saturday and hopefully all of Sunday with Rose.  
  
It was twenty minutes later when he got his rota for the week. He looked and saw he was on nights. This was his DCI’S way of getting back at him. Peter sighed. No matter what he did, he would never shake Blackpool off him. He sighed. He didn’t care, yes he maybe tired a little when Rose came up. But he could curl up and sleep with Rose in his arms.  
  
\---  
  
Rose got Peter’s texts. That he was home ok, then a one saying he had got Saturday through to Monday off. Rose smiled. She would have to tell her Dad why she wanted time off to go to Kendal.   
  
Monday morning and she made her way to Torchwood. The first person she saw was David.  
  
“Morning Rose.” he smiled.  
  
“Morning David.”  
  
“You are glowing. I take it things went well?”  
  
“Very.”   
  
“Good.” David meant it too.  
  
Rose then headed for the lift. She needed to speak with Pete.  
  
\---  
  
Pete was at his desk when his assistant announced Rose.  
  
He smiled. “Hello you.” he said as Rose came in.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“You look different.”  
  
“Really?” Rose smiled.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I was wondering if I could take a long weekend this weekend?”  
  
“Sure. Going somewhere nice?”  
  
“Kendal.”  
  
“Kendal? Why you going up there?”  
  
“To see my new boyfriend.”  
  
“Boyfriend? Didn’t know you had one.”  
  
“I didn’t until a couple of days ago.”  
  
“Oh, the mysterious caller.”  
  
Rose nodded. “There’s more to it though. I don’t know if Mum or David have said anything.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Rose then started to explain about Peter. How he looked like David and the Doctor but was so different. He was Peter not a Timelord or human version of him. She told him how they met. That they had spent some time together and that they had fallen in love.  
  
“So this is why David crashed?”  
  
Rose nodded. “But its ok now, we had a chat about it.”  
  
“Ok, yes you can have the long weekend. But on one condition.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That he comes for dinner the next time he is in London.”  
  
“Deal.” Rose could of hugged Pete  
  
She left and text Peter that she would be coming up as she had the weekend off. She didn’t tell him she was coming up on Friday. It was her surprise.  
  
\---  
  
Peter got Rose’s text and smiled. At least he had something to look forward too.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had found out (thanks to David and Jake) where Peter lived. They had also spun a story that he had a delivery, he had left the key with a neighbour, who (by luck) was a Torchwood worker for the north. Rose couldn’t believe how lucky she was.   
  
The week flew by until it hit Thursday.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had, had a bad couple of days. A spate of beatings had happened. Him and his DI Martin Askew. They had followed what they thought was leads but turned out to be dead ends. Then a breakthrough. One of their usual squealers came forward. Gave them a name and address. Peter and Martin handed the info over to their DCI.   
  
“About time.” bellowed the DCI, then he pulled out a warrant and signed it.  
  
“Make sure you don’t screw this up Carlisle.”  
  
“I wont.”  
  
\---  
  
It was 9 am on Friday morning when Peter had got home. He hadn’t been home since 11pm on Wednesday evening. He and Askew had spent that time tracking down the men and then questioning them. Then came the paperwork. Peter was exhausted when he entered his home.  
  
He shrugged off his overcoat, then he headed upstairs. He had a quick shower and then crawled naked into his bed. He was asleep before he could draw the duvet up.  
  
\---  
  
It was 1pm when Rose pulled up in the taxi outside Peter’s. She paid him and grabbed her overnight bag. Then went to the house next to Peter’s.  
  
“Miss Tyler.”  
  
“Rob.” Rose smiled. She had worked with Rob once before. He handed over the key.   
  
“The DI got home around 4 hours ago.”   
  
“Thanks.” Rose smiled and then headed to Peter’s  
  
\---  
  
Rose unlocked the door and as quiet as possible she closed it behind her. She noticed Peter’s coat hung up. She smiled. She made her way up the stairs. Rose could here light snoring. She knew where Peter was. She gently opened the door. Silently praying in her head that it didn’t creak.  
  
Thankfully it didn’t. the sight that met Rose was beautiful.  
  
Peter was lying on his front. He had no duvet on him so Rose had unprecedented view of his gorgeous bum. She admired the dimples at the base of his back. He was lying on his arms (which were folded) he snuffled a little.   
  
Rose made her choice there and then. She placed her bag on the floor and stripped naked and lay on the bed next to Peter. She pulled up the duvet and snuggled into Peter.   
  
Peter shifted onto his side and unconsciously pulled Rose close to him.   
  
She smiled as his arm went across her waist. Rose smiled. Then she placed a kiss on his cheek, a very light kiss.   
  
Peter brushed his cheek.  
  
Rose tried to stiffle a giggle. She then kissed him a little harder.  
  
He brushed his cheek again.  
  
Rose then kissed him hard.  
  
“Get off.” he mumbled and brushed his cheek.  
  
“I will not.” Rose said and then kissed him on his lips.  
  
Peter felt the warmth on his lips. He moved to pull whoever was kissing him closer.   
  
Rose felt Peter pulling her close to him. She let him but now she wanted him awake. Not to think this was a wet dream.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Mmm”  
  
“Peter wake up.” Rose whispered.  
  
“No, don’t want to, you’ll disappear.” he said his voice full of sleep.  
  
“I wont Peter. I promise you. Open your eyes my love.”   
  
Peter mumbled something Rose didn’t understand. Then he let go of her and turned onto his back.  
  
Rose knew he must be knackered. But she wanted him to know she was here and there was one way she could let him know. Rose moved the duvet off him. So he lay there naked. Rose then started to kiss him from his chest down.  
  
Peter moaned and muttered in his sleep.  
  
Rose didn’t stop. She reached the line of hairs that led down to his groin. She kissed all down the line.   
  
Peter moaned.  
  
Rose then reached down and took his penis (which was semi erect) in her hand and began to stroke it. In no time he was fully erect.  
  
“Peter.” Rose said in her normal voice. “Wake up.”  
  
“Mmm Rose.” Peter said, he was starting to shake the sleep away.   
  
“Yes, Peter wake up my love.”  
  
Peter moaned.   
  
Rose then licked the tip of his c**k. Then she took him into her mouth in one fluid movement.  
  
“God.” he moaned out loud.   
  
Rose started to pump him in and out of her mouth, she used her other hand to play with his balls.   
  
Peter felt the warmth around his c**k he opened one eye and then saw the mop of blonde hair at his groin. He placed his hands in her hair.  
  
“Rose.” his voice was rough,  
  
Rose looked up at him and smiled through her eyes.   
  
Peter lay back. Not knowing if he was asleep or awake but either way he was past the point of no return. So he went with it.  
  
Rose felt his c**k twitch. Peter’s grasp on her hair got tighter. She knew he was close now. So she quickened her pace.  
  
“God Rose. Yes. There f**k” then he felt himself explode.  
  
Rose felt him throb then explode in her mouth. She continued to pump him until he was spent.   
  
Peter fully opened his eyes now and finally realised Rose was actually there.   
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Morning sleepy head or afternoon I should say.”  
  
“You’re here.” Peter sat up now and Rose was still between his opened thighs.   
  
“I am.” she smiled.  
  
Peter then pulled her close. “You sneaky thing you. How did you manage this. No wait don’t tell me. I am so glad you are here.”   
  
“Me too.”  
  
\---  
  
It was almost 3 when Rose and Peter ventured downstairs. They had made love in the bed and then his shower. Peter would have been happy to make love to Rose all weekend but his stomach kept growling and Rose was laughing.  
  
So they ordered a Chinese takeaway. Peter had some wine chilling in the fridge.  
  
They sat on a blanket in his living room. The fire on.   
  
“This is lovely.” Rose said as she sipped her wine.  
  
“It is.” Peter smiled as he looked at Rose.  
  
“So what do you have planned for the weekend?”  
  
“Well I thought we could drive up to somewhere special to me.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, my Gran left me a house in the country, well I say country its near the lakes.”  
  
“Oh sound good.”  
  
“How long are you here for?”  
  
“I go back on Monday.”  
  
“Good, well if we leave early we can have Saturday and Sunday there.”  
  
“Ok, so that means an early night.” Rose winked.  
  
“Yeah it does.”  
  
\---  
  
As Rose tidied away the plates and glasses Peter locked up.   
  
Across the street a man watched as the lights downstairs went out. He then placed his mobile to his ear. “He’s got company.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Rose Tyler.”  
  
“The Heiress, you are kidding?”  
  
“No sir.”  
  
“Well, well, well. He has been a busy boy. Leave him for now, I have a better idea.”  
  
“Ok.” the man hung up and then got into his car and left.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was rather tender that morning.   
  
Peter was sore too.   
  
“I think we over did it.” Rose smiled and winced.  
  
“Yeah, well I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you, now come on lets get going.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter pulled up outside an his Gran’s old home. It wasn’t so much a house but a cottage. It looked lovely. It was modernised. Peter had told Rose it had to be as the winters were cold there. He had left the inside alone. Just redecorated.   
  
Rose walked around looking at the place. The room that would have once been a dining room was now a library. The living room, had a small TV and DVD, an old log fire. The kitchen was modern. She went upstairs with Peter. There was three bedrooms. One was a guest room, the other a makeshift office and the third was the master bedroom. It had an four poster bed, also an en suite with a rather big shower. The main bathroom had a huge old fashioned claw bath. Rose could see herself in there with Peter.  
  
They spent the weekend walking around the lakes nearby and looking at the fells. Peter read to Rose on an evening. They did indeed use the bath. But both were too sore to make love. So they kissed and cuddled.  
  
It was early on Monday morning that they got back to Peter’s house in Kendal.   
  
“That went by too fast.” Rose said.  
  
“Yeah, well next time its my turn to come to London.”  
  
“Oh yeah, my Dad wants to meet you the next time you come down.”  
  
“Ok. Well I suppose its only right.”  
  
“Ok, he’s ok, but be wary of my mum.”  
  
Peter paled a little.  
  
“I’m joking.”  
  
“Phew.”   
  
Rose rang a taxi to pick her up and take her to the train station. “I will text you as soon as I get home.”   
  
“Ok,” Peter kissed Rose passionately as they waited for the taxi. In no time at all the taxi appeared.  
  
“The one time they come on time.” Peter sighed.  
  
“Hey you, don’t be sad.” Rose looked at him.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
They kissed one more time and then Rose got in the taxi.   
  
Peter watched until the taxi disappeared. Then he went in the house.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had hoped to be able to see Rose the following weekend. But he was called to work up in Glasgow on a murder case. Rose had been called to work away too. Peter knew all about Torchwood now. He had clearance. He worried about Rose all the time. They snatched the odd text and phone call when they could. It turned out to be 6 weeks before Peter could wangle three days off.   
  
Rose decided to meet him at Kendal. He could come to London next time. She had been back in London for 4 weeks. Rose had tried to see if she could of went up to Glasgow but Peter had told her he was snowed under with the case and they wouldn’t of seen each other.  
  
So now she knew he was heading home, she made arrangements to get there before him. He had given her the spare key the last time she was there. So she could let herself in. Peter wouldn’t get back till around 10 pm. Rose would get there around one.   
  
She would air the place out and cook a meal.   
  
Little did either of them know that someone else had different ideas.  
  
\---  
  
Peter pulled up into his driveway. He parked up and got out. His bag could wait until tomorrow. He walked towards his door. Then he noticed it was open. He gently pushed the door. The place was in darkness. Rose should have been here. She had text him saying she had arrived in Kendal and was going shopping. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He turned the light on.  
  
The place had been ransacked. But that didn’t bother him it was the shopping bags that were dropped and there contents lay on the kitchen floor. Peter took out his mobile and rang the station. He knew not to touch anything. But as he got closer into the kitchen he noticed something on the table. Now only a police officer would look for these things. He saw some blood on the edge of one of the corners of the table.   
  
Now he was scared.  
  
5 minutes later the place was swarming with his colleagues and forensics as he had rang and said about the blood. He knew he needed to contact her parents but he didn’t have a contact number so he would have to ring Torchwood direct. He knew the name of Pete but they wouldn’t put him through directly to the director. Then another name sprang to mind. They would connect him to him.  
  
So Peter rang direct enquires and got put through to Torchwood  
  
\---  
  
David was on the late shift that night. He was bored. He had a few things he could do, but he was putting that off until he couldn’t take it any more. He was flicking through the latest heat addition when his desk phone rang.  
  
“David McDonald, Science department.”  
  
“Hi, erm you don’t know me. My name is Peter.”  
  
“Oh Peter Carlisle.”  
  
“Yeah, listen I need to tell you something.”  
  
David’s eyes went wide as Peter explained that it looked like Rose had been kidnapped.  
  
“Ok, give me your address details and I will tell her parents.” David felt the anger and hatred boiling up in his stomach. He tried to suppress it.  
  
“Thank you David.”  
  
“Don’t mention it. Oh and Peter we will find her alive and well and the bastard’s who did this will pay.” David said through gritted teeth.  
  
\---  
  
It was 4 am when a black SUV pulled up outside Peter’s house.  
  
Peter was sat in his living room. Forensics were done with that room.  
  
Askew came in. “Sir you never said you had a twin brother.”  
  
“I don’t have a twin.” then it dawned on him. “Oh he’s a distant cousin. Family resemblance.” Peter stepped past his partner and headed for the door.   
  
There stood David and someone else.  
  
“Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle.” Peter extended his hand.  
  
“David McDonald and this is Jake Simmons.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, although I wish it was under different circumstances.”  
  
“Me too. Her parents have been informed.” David said coldly.  
  
Peter looked at this man, who he knew was part alien. But he shook that off. Rose trusted him and so would he.  
  
“Are they ok?”  
  
“Her mother wanted to come here and help find who has her.”  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
“Oh you don’t know Jackie Tyler.” David said. Peter noticed the change in his voice.  
  
“So where do you want to start?”  
  
“Well lets talk to forensics then we can do our own tests.” Jake said.  
  
\---  
  
It was now 7am, Peter was exhausted. “You should sleep” Jake said.  
  
Peter shook his head. “I will sleep when I know she is safe.”  
  
“Well you have the best on this.”   
  
“I am glad.” Peter was watching David, he had ran test after test on some things that their alien tech had found.   
  
“Well its not alien.” he announced.  
  
“Ok. So you think this is a Vitex matter?” Jake asked.  
  
“Looks like it. Plain old kidnapping. They must have been watching her.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Pete is wealthy man.” David said to Peter. It was strange looking at this human who looked like The Doctor. But he knew he wasn’t him.  
  
“I know that.” then Peter’s phone rang.  
  
\---  
  
Rose opened her eyes. Her head hurt. Then she was physically sick. She could taste chloroform in her mouth. Ok she knew she wasn’t in Peter’s house now. She was lying on a smelly mattress. She pushed herself to her feet. She wobbled a little. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could make out a door. She then proceeded to bang on it.  
  
Across the hall. “Oh Madame is awake.” a male voice said.   
  
“Good, I am sick of waiting.” another male said. He got up and grabbed a mask. Two others followed him with guns drawn.  
  
“Back away from the door.” bellowed one of them.  
  
Rose did this. She had been in this situation a few times with the Doctor. The three men entered and hit the lights as they did.  
  
They were all wearing those stupid Scream masks (if you don’t know what it is you can Google it) Rose watched the two with guns. They were plain old human guns. So she figured this was a Vitex matter not a Torchwood one. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Ok Miss Tyler time for you to make a call. You will be on speaker phone and reading from this.” one of the men, (Rose assumed they were all men) thrust a typed letter in her hand. It was then she noticed it said Peter not Pete. She gulped this was aimed at Peter.  
  
Her own mobile was then placed in front of her. “You can say hello and tell him you are unharmed. But then you must read the letter.”  
  
Rose nodded. For the first time in a long while she was actually scared.  
  
\---  
  
Peter picked his mobile up from the table. It was the tone he had set for Rose. (it was Wild Rose by Nick Cage and Kylie, it reminded him of Rose)  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hello Peter.”  
  
“Rose thank God are you ok?”  
  
“I’m fine Peter, I am unharmed.”  
  
“Well that’s bull, your blood is on the corner of the table.”  
  
“Peter I have something to read out to you.”  
  
“Ok.” Peter gulped.  
  
 _“To Detective Carlisle or should I say DI Prick or the shag master, wife stealer. Any way, you have ruined my families life. My daughter, wife and son are criminals. By now I surmise you know who this is_.” Rose read loud and clear. Then the sound of the phone being handled then a voice from Peter’s past.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Ripley.”  
  
“The one and only, oh and Nat and Danny. You see we are a family of criminals now. We cant go anywhere as what happened follows us.”  
  
Rose looked on as she witnessed the phone call.  
  
“Well you brought that on yourself. You were lucky not to go to prison.”  
  
“LUCKY!!” Ripley yelled. “We would have been better off.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well we wouldn’t have to move from place to place all the time once someone figured out who we were.”  
  
“My heart f**king bleeds for you.” Peter felt the anger in his stomach.   
  
“You tore my world apart, now I am going to do the same to yours.”  
  
Rose looked as one of the other masked people raised a gun at her.  
  
“What? Don’t hurt her. Look you can have me. Do what you want ….” Peter was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. “ROSE NOOOO!!” Peter yelled  
  
“Oh I am afraid Rose cant come to the phone, on the account she is bleeding to death,”  
  
Rose clutched at her stomach and screamed out. “You f**king arsehole.”  
  
“Oh she’s a feisty one.” Ripley laughed.   
  
“You have no idea who I am or who I know.” Rose spat blood.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
David then yanked the phone from Peter. “Rose, am coming to get you.” then he placed the phone back in Peter’s hand. “Jake stay here I will find her.” then he left. David had finally given in to the On Coming Storm.  
  
“Now your in for it mate.” Rose was in agony. But she knew something that only two other people knew. “You heard of TORCHWOOD?”  
  
“Course we have.” A female said.  
  
Peter could hear the conversation. He then put it onto speaker so Jake could hear.  
  
“Well. You know they deal with aliens, like the Cybermen and the Daleks.”  
  
“Yes.” Nat said.  
  
“Well they are nothing compared to what is coming for you. Peter, Jake follow David. And Peter.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I love you, see you soon.” then Rose passed out. It was the only way she could help guide David to her.  
  
\---  
  
David closed off his human part and fully opened the darkness that lay within. Then he found it. The small golden line that linked his TimeLord self to the Bad Wolf part in Rose. It was the one link that could never be severed, well unless the TARDIS died. So he followed it.  
  
Peter and Jake weren’t far behind.  
  
\---  
  
Ripley, Nat and Danny looked at Rose. They took their masks off. “You said you would only wound her.” Danny walked over to Rose and set about stemming the flow of blood.   
  
“Ripley what have you done? You said they weren’t loaded. You have just condemned us to actually going to prison.”  
  
“My dear Natalie that was the whole blooming idea. We cant spend our lives running from place to place.”  
  
“But you said you wanted us to be together.”  
  
“I lied. I knew you would come crawling back, I also knew that Carlisle would reopen the case, I knew we may get off. But what I didn’t plan for was all this. The looking over our shoulder once people found out who we were.”  
  
Then the door flew open.   
  
Ripley looked at the man in front of him.   
  
Rose sat up. But it wasn’t Rose. She glowed gold. “You have tried to kill the wolf.” her voice was echoing.  
  
“Carlisle.”  
  
“Sorry, no relation but you have hurt the woman who is loved by the last of the TimeLords and a part of him is in me and he is well pissed off.”   
  
Ripley went to raise the gun. David pulled out his sonic and the gun stopped working. “Copper in the gun. Cordualne signal. Good old Sontaran’s now drop the guns they don’t work.”  
  
Ripley kept pressing the trigger.   
  
Then Peter and Jake appeared behind Peter. Then the sound of sirens.  
  
“My job is done, but I can do one last thing for my Rose.” the light got brighter they all shielded their eyes. The next thing Rose was lying on the ground. Nat, Ripley and Danny were unconscious.  
  
“What the hell just happened?” Peter asked.  
  
“Long story” David said, he was back to being David.  
  
\---  
  
Pete, Jackie, Peter, David and Jake were all sat in the relatives room.  
  
Ripley, Natalie and Danny were ok. They had been arrested and charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. They were going away for a long time.  
  
Peter had hoped to meet Rose’s parents in a different way. On the journey David had explained about Bad Wolf. Peter was still a little shocked. David assured him it was a part of Rose. A good part.  
  
Then Rose’s Doctor came in.  
  
“Could I speak with you Mr and Mrs Tyler?”  
  
“Say what you need to say, we are all family here.” Pete said.  
  
“The wound that Miss Tyler suffered has almost healed.”  
  
“That’s good.” they were in a Torchwood hospital. “They are both doing fine.”  
  
“Both?” Jackie asked.  
  
“Yes Rose and the baby, although how the baby has survived is a miracle.”  
  
“Erm how far along is she?” Peter asked.  
  
“Almost seven weeks. You can go and see her in a little while.” Then he turned and left.  
  
“I take it by the look on your face, that was as much as shock to you as it was to us.” Jackie asked.  
  
Peter just nodded.   
  
\---  
  
Rose had been told the news. She was just as shell shocked as Peter. But she was happy. But was Peter. He had told her about Alison and the loss of Emily.  
  
The door opened. In trekked her mum, dad, David and Jake, but no Peter. She looked at her mum.  
  
“He’s off getting some flowers for you. Oh and congratulations.” Pete said.  
  
Rose sighed. After about 10 minutes Peter appeared at the door.  
  
“Ah, that is our cue to leave.” David said.  
  
Then they all hugged Rose and then Peter and left.  
  
“Congratulations Rose.” Peter beamed.  
  
“I honestly didn’t know.”  
  
“I know.” Peter approached the bed.  
  
“I….I….I are you happy?”  
  
“Happy I am over the moon.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, Rose I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you. But I am sorry that you got hurt.”  
  
“I know but as you can see, I have protection.”  
  
“Yeah, I must remember not to get on yours or David’s bad side.”  
  
“Don’t worry you are safe from the wolf and the storm.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Months Later**  
  
Peter and Rose were now living in London. Peter had done such a good job on the Glasgow Murder case (he had been working with the MET) they offered him a job, which he took. He sold the house in Kendal. He put the money into an account for baby John Jack Carlisle, who was now 9 months old.   
  
Rose and Peter had been married for two months now. There life was good.  
  
David had even found love. Things were good. And for once they all lived happily ever after.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
